This invention relates to simulated log siding for cabins, houses and other buildings. More specifically, this invention relates to such siding when constructed of tree heartwood and of relatively rigid forms of vinyl plastic.
Broadly speaking, simulated log siding for buildings which is constructed of planks of tree heartwood has long been known in the prior art. See the half-log wall construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,876 issued to G. B. Grubbs on Mar. 22, 1977. One difficulty with this construction is the existence of an upwardly opening rabbet along an upper edge portion of each plank of siding into which moisture can readily penetrate to cause rotting of the wood and damage to insulation sheeting against which the log siding may be placed. Another simulated log siding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,120 issued to C. A. Ewing on Dec. 27, 1927. Seepage of moisture between adjoining wood planks is also a problem in this type of construction, although the seepage of moisture between the planks and behind the assembly is avoided.
We are not aware of the existence in the prior art of simulated log siding employing vinyl plastic planks. However, an extruded plastic architectural tile which is intended to create the appearance of clay tiles and cedar-shake shingles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,093 issued to D. F. Meadows on Dec. 24, 1991. But this structure does not give the appearance of or simulate log siding.
By means of our invention a simulated log siding is provided which substantially overcomes these and other difficulties encountered in the prior art.